


Work It Little Spider!

by MagicMaker12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cake is awesome, Help Wade Wilson, M/M, Spidey's a nice freaking dancer!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMaker12/pseuds/MagicMaker12
Summary: It wasn’t Wade’s fault that Spidey was too distracted with his music to notice him stroll into the Avengers Tower’s kitchen, and it wasn’t his fault that he was now way too entranced with the way Spidey’s hips swayed to leave…





	Work It Little Spider!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this popped into my head... and writing it out just made it worse. I'm too scared to look over and edit it too... good luck ya'll!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5tVbVu9Mkg
> 
> (Psst! You're gunna need this! ^^^)

It wasn’t Wade’s fault that Spidey was too distracted with his music to notice him stroll into the Avengers Tower’s kitchen, and it wasn’t his fault that he was now way too entranced with the way Spidey’s hips swayed to leave…

[Or say anything, you creepy old man]

(Shut it! I’m trying to watch!)

{Hot Damn! That spider can dance!}

[For once, I agree with you…]

Wade had come into the kitchen in the first place because he had smelled the sweet sweet aroma of a chocolate cake, but now he gets to watch Baby Boy dance to “Umbrella,” which is something that is turning out to be WAY more enjoyable.

{Ohhh~ We need to tease the shit out of him for this~ I want to see him blush}

[Agreed]

Wade manages to get himself out of his Baby Boy’s line of sight and behind a couch- {This place is fancy as FUCK! Stark has a couch in his fucking kitcheny area and shit!} [Shut up]- just as he turned and started dancing his way to the cupboard.

Wade was just about to pull out his phone and start recording the cutie when it fully hit him.

Spidey was out of costume, which means Wade got to have an eyeful of Spidey’s- er, Peter’s- adorably happy smile.

He was completely vulnerable to Wade’s curious eyes.

Wade had seen him before, had seen the face behind the mask, but he still wasn’t quite used to it.

Neither of them were, really.

The only reason Wade was even granted the opportunity to know who Spiderman was, to know Peter Parker, was because of his new position as an Avenger.

[Shocking, I know reader. Tony just figured the Avengers needed more… explosive help]

It was all new territory, and Wade didn’t want to screw up their building trust and broship already.

So, he’ll just have to settle with memory blackmail instead of video blackmail~!

Peter stands up on his tippy toes and grabs an entire tub of rainbow sprinkles, probably unicorn flavored or some shit.

After beaming down at it with the biggest, brightest, most innocent anime character-like brown eyes, he does a little twist and starts shuffle dancing back over to the counter, and Wade makes sure to memorize every movement from the little spider.

{Ugh! We’re IN LOVE!}

[#pedophilia]

Sadly though, right when Peter sets down the sprinkles… the oven beeps and the music stops, which means that Peter’s hips stop swaying too… 

{[(Fuck!!!)]}

Peter puts on his oven mitts and gingerly extracts the very thing that Wade even came in here for, and it’s the most gorgeous chocolately delight Wade has ever laid eyes on.

He watches on with a drooling mouth as Peter places it down on the counter as carefully as if it were an angel sent straight from heaven.

{I feel like cuuuummming~}

[Same]

Smiling down at his wonderfully smelling work, Peter leans over the counter and grabs his phone.

His brows knit in concentration for a second, and then he’s suddenly beaming like a kid on Christmas again.

He taps something his phone, places it back on the counter, and gets to work on absolutely covering the entire surface of the cake with sprinkles.

All the while, his hips are swinging left and right sharply along with the happy sounding beat.

{(YAY!!!)}

[Yay, we get to act like pervs again]

Wade has to cover his mouth before he squeals in delight.

Peter is so fucking cu-

“It’s a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake!”

{[(...)]}

“If the way is hazy~ You gotta do the cooking by the book!”

Everything in Wade’s entire being has just imploded.

He’s so frozen still that even if he had wanted to, he couldn’t have moved in time to stop himself from seeing Peter wag his like a disappointed mother at the line, “You know you can’t be lazy~!”

[Well fuck]

Wade manages to slump down fully behind the couch and cover his mouth before he starts cracks up.

{This is the best memory blackmail ever!}

[Maybe we should record this…]

After a couple more seconds of getting past the spiritual, physical, and emotional shock of what is happening, Wade is honestly about to get up and reveal himself to Peter before this gets to be too much… but life is cruel.

“Then you’ll have a- BREAK IT DOWN BITCH!”

The boxes scream inside his head so loud that he can’t stop himself from wincing.

Luckily, Peter’s too busy twerking a long to, “Drop that ass down low, and pick that motherfucker up,” to notice.

This wasn’t at all Wade’s fault, but he knew Spidey would kill him anyway for seeing something this… this… cursed?

{I think you mean hot, ya dingus}

[I agree with cursed, but ok]

There’s no way he can use any of this as blackmail now anyway… it’s too fucking unbelievable at this point!

Standing up, his whole form shaking with silent giggles, Wade comes into full view of Peter’s nice fucking ass, shaking like no tomorrow.

Spidey still hasn’t noticed his presence- [How has he not been killed already] {He doesn’t dance in front of bad guys, silly!}- but all good things must come to an end.

Wade clears his throat.

“Umm… hi baby boy!”

Peter squeals and spins around to face him.

His face beat red and he’s out of fucking breath… 

{[There’s our blush~]}

Peter sputters for a second, and then in an, understandably, angry embarrassed tone he gets out, “What the heck are you doing here Deadpool?!”

Wade offers the most innocent looking smile to him, but his own eyes probably don’t look like an adorable anime girl’s.

“I came her for cake, and I got some Baby Boy~”

Wade ends up returning to the meeting room empty handed, and with a foot size bruise on his side.

It wasn’t even his fault!


End file.
